five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Candy Cadet
Candy Cadet (рус. Конфетный Кадет) - персонаж в игре Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Его стоимость в магазине - 310$. Внешний вид Это робот, имеющий широкое тело и широкую голову. Имеет два колеса, две антенны на голове и две клешни. Диалог Когда вы начнете играть с ним он скажет: "I am Candy Cadet. Come get your candy here. I have candy all day, every day. Candy. Candy. Candy" (рус. "Я Конфетный кадет. Подойди и получи конфету. У меня есть конфеты весь день, каждый день. Конфеты. Конфеты. Конфеты). После завершения игры он скажет: "Return to Candy Cadet again, and maybe I will tell you a story." (рус. ''"Вернись к Конфетному Кадету, и возможно, я расскажу историю''"). Истории Иногда, после мини-игры, с малым шансом он расскажет одну из перечисленных историй, каждый раз разную: "Сейчас я расскажу вам историю о молодой женщине, которая была запечатана в небольшой комнате. В комнате была печь и пять ключей. Ей сказали, что каждый из пяти ключей открывает одну из пяти дверей, за пределами ее комнаты. Внутри каждой комнаты был ребенок, которого она могла спасти и выйти вместе с ним из здания. Но ей разрешили оставить свою комнату с одним ключом, не все пять. Отчаявшись найти способ спасти всех пятерых детей, женщина расплавила пять ключей в печи, чтобы создать единый ключ, надеясь, что он откроет все пять дверей. Но, конечно, так не получилось. Теперь ее ключ не открыл ни одной двери. Вместо того, чтобы покидать свою комнату с ключом к одной жизни, она взяла с собой ключ к пяти смертям." "Сейчас я расскажу вам историю. История о добром человеке, который посещал пять сирот и приносил им игрушки и радость. Мужчина жил один и жил в страхе, что кто-то может ворваться в дом одного из пяти детей. Итак, он усыновил всех пятерых и собрал их в своем собственном доме. Он обещал им никогда не покидать их, и они обещали всегда возвращаться домой и никогда не задерживаться слишком поздно. Однажды он ушел, чтобы купить еду, его сердце наполнено радостью, но вернулся, чтобы обнаружить, что грабитель выбрал его дом и убил всех пятерых детей. Мужчина мог позволить себе только один гроб, поэтому он сшил пять тел вместе, чтобы сделать один, и похоронил ребенка. В ту ночь в дверь постучали." "Сейчас я расскажу вам историю о маленьком мальчике. У него была красная змея, которую он держал в металлической клетке, голод которой не мог быть удовлетворен. Однажды мальчик нашел пятерых котят у своего дома. Он привез их внутрь и хранил в шкатулке. Он знал, что змея может убить их, но не мог заставить себя избавиться от змеи. Он знал, что если он выбрал одного котенка, чтобы накормить змею, это может быть удовлетворено, но он не мог выбрать. Итак, он пошел спать, оставив клетку открытой. Змея пошла к шкатулке, выбрала котенка наугад, и съела его. Пройдя пять ночей, мальчик был полон сожалений и вскрыл змею. Он соединил останки и положил котенка обратно в шкатулку." Интересные факты * Все его рассказы имеют схожий мотив смерти/уничтожения пяти вещей, а также пять вещей, которые плавятся в одну. Возможно, это связано с убийствами детей, семьи Афтона или с чем-то еще. * Его имя похоже на Candy The Cat, что отсылает нас на популярный фейк и фанатскую игру FNAC. Теории * Возможно его истории отсылают на Эннарда, который собран из пяти веселых аниматроников. Галерея Candy Cadet 2.jpg|Во время диалога Candy Cadet3.jpg|То же CandyCadetSet.png|Как объект CandyCadetgame.gif|Во время мини-игры Офисофис.jpg|В Офисе Своей Ночи Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Персонажи Категория:Объекты